


Not a Hero (Dream SMP)

by erisroot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisroot/pseuds/erisroot
Summary: “Good things don’t happen to heroes.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Not a Hero (Dream SMP)

The memories of that day haunt him. In one day, he lost both his brothers and his father. He watched his best friend burn and bleed for the second time, and he thanks whatever higher beings there may be for the healing potions he took from Technoblade’s base. Before Techno had torn apart the brittle few strands of trust that had held them together. Before killing Tubbo for the second time. Before trying to kill Tommy himself.

Tommy never wanted to be a hero, and that’s what he wishes more people understood. He never wanted to lead an army, have the weight of his family’s lives on his shoulders. He never wanted the responsibility that had been thrust upon him without his consent, and yet, he led an army into battle, one they won until… Tommy knows he isn’t a hero; if he was, he could’ve saved Wilbur.

After the war ended, the withers were killed, and the explosions had stopped, Tommy made sure to check on Tubbo, reassuring him that things would be okay, and they could rebuild what they had lost. Tubbo seemed to believe him, giving that comforting smile he has and saying, “It’s not the first time I’ve had nothing.” It’s too bad Tommy doesn’t believe his own words.

They sat on the bench together, listening to one of Tommy’s discs, Dream sitting in between them despite Tommy’s protests. And it would almost be nice if Dream hadn’t blown up his house and encouraged Wilbur’s demise into madness. The deal Dream made with Wilbur angers Tommy, and he wants to hit him, scream, and ask why he would do this to him. But he doesn’t, instead pursuing the discs again.

“This isn’t over, Dream,” Tommy says, bloodied and bruised, blond hair stained with red. “I will get the discs back.”

But what Tommy really wants is his family back.

Tommy watches in horror as the firework hits Tubbo square in the chest, knocking him backward as the explosion rocks the ground beneath his feet. Tubbo is burning, screaming in agony, and Tommy searches for the healing potion he has. 

“Where is it? WHERE IS IT?” he shouts, rummaging through his bag, tossing food and weapons out until the backpack is empty, and the potion still isn’t there. “Tubbo? Tubbo!”

He tosses the bag aside and runs toward Tubbo, sitting beside him and frantically trying to put out the flames that threaten to consume the boy’s entire body. Water is splashed on Tubbo’s body from behind him, and Tommy turns, seeing Niki standing with an empty bucket of water. The flames have stopped, but… Tubbo’s breathing has as well. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice comes out soft, voice cracking. “No no no no no. This can’t be happening. Tubbo? Tubbo! Tubbo, please. I’ve already lost everything. I can’t lose you, too.”

“Tommy? Tommy? Tommy!” The teenager sits up, panicked until his eyes fall on Tubbo in front of him, a worried look on his face. “You were screaming for me. Are you okay, big man?”

“You’re real, right? This is real? You’re in front of me right now?” Without his knowledge, tears have been falling down Tommy’s face, and he places his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders, needing to know that he’s a solid form. That he’s really here.

“Of course I’m here, Tommy. We’re always going to have each other.”

“That’s what Wilbur said,” Tommy whispers, the hole in his heart seeming to grow as he lets his hands slip from Tubbo’s shoulders.

For the first time since he woke up, Tommy looks around, and notices everyone watching him, all with the same pitying expression. He quickly wipes away the tears on his face and stands up, putting on a smile. Sunrise has begun. “I’m going to collect some materials.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy, that same smile on his face, shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine, Big T. I’ll be back with lunch.” Tommy walks toward the forest, smiling until he decides he’s far enough away from their base. He sits and breaks down crying almost immediately; the loss and betrayal has hit him hard this time. 

Wilbur watches nearby, hiding despite his invisibility as a ghost, heart breaking for his little brother. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I just wanted dad to be proud of me.”

Ever since the war ended and Tommy had that nightmare, he hasn’t left Tubbo’s side, terrified that if he looks away for even a second, he’ll disappear. Tommy has lost too many people; losing Tubbo would break him. He follows behind Tubbo as they take in the remaining damage. They’ve begun rebuilding, but there’s still so much left to do. Admittedly, Tommy hasn’t been much help, a shell of himself who simply listens to Tubbo’s every word and follows every instruction.

“What do you think, Tommy?” Tubbo looks at him expectantly, but Tommy hasn’t heard a word he said.

“Hmm? Yeah, that sounds good, Tubbo.”

“Are you sure? I know the rollercoaster means a lot to you…”

This draws Tommy’s attention, and he looks at Tubbo finally. “Are we… tearing down the rollercoaster?”

“I was thinking that, yeah. I just wanted to get your permission first since it was your creation,” Tubbo explains, glancing at the rollercoaster high above them. Silence stretches between them as Tommy stares at the piece of architecture. It’s ugly, yes, but it’s one of the only things that remains from L’Manberg. “Tommy? You okay, big man?”

“I-,” Tommy closes his eyes, holding back the tears that threaten to fall. What a stupid thing to get sentimental over. He opens his eyes, restraining the emotions that push themselves forward; he thinks about it from Tubbo’s perspective. Everyone’s perspectives. No one has ever liked the rollercoaster, considering it an eyesore. Maybe it’s time for Tommy to let go of it. He speaks before he can think about it anymore. “Let’s tear it down, Tubbo.”

Tubbo seems shocked and still hesitant, so Tommy takes the lead, pulling the first bits of the rollercoaster off. “See? It’s fine, Big T. Just a rollercoaster. Just some metal and wood stuck together.”

The other boy nods, and they make their way up the rollercoaster until they’re at the very beginning, pulling it apart piece by piece. Tommy feels his heart doing the same thing.

The old rollercoaster is gone, replaced by a new, more scenic one, courtesy of Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl. It hurts Tommy to look at it, but he tested it out with Tubbo to make him happy. He’s proud of his best friend; the boy has settled into his role as president well, leading infrastructure changes and working firsthand on the reparations with his citizens. 

Tommy still hasn’t taken his place as vice president, score still not settled with Dream. Tommy supposes he cares less and less about the discs every day, but when people ask him about them, he says he’ll get them back. When everyone else is sleeping, he forms a plot to get the discs; it’s simple: he’ll sneak into Skeppy’s home and steal them off him. Easy. He hopes the discs will help. That once they’re returned to his side, he’ll feel better. The pain will hurt less. His heart may not feel like it’s been shattered into a million pieces anymore.

Tonight is bad for Tommy, the nightmares worse than ever. He dreams of Wilbur being stabbed by his own father, begging to be killed. He dreams of Tubbo dying over and over again, the screams and stench of burning flesh refusing to leave his mind. He dreams of Techno killing him, telling him that good things don’t happen to heroes. Tommy is so terrified that when he wakes up with Niki’s arms wrapped around him, he doesn’t move, just sits shaking as Niki whispers soothing words into his hair.

“You’re okay, Tommy. You’re safe. We’re all safe. No one is going to leave you anymore.” She lets her fingers brush through his hair as his head rests on her chest. “You’re stuck with us for good, Tommy.”

With Niki’s voice providing comfort to him, he slowly drifts off again. The nightmares don’t plague his mind this time. Niki doesn’t leave his side for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Niki leaves Tommy to sleep, putting a blanket over him that he immediately clings on to like a lifeline. He is just a kid, after all. She goes to find Eret, and they talk in hushed voices about what they should do. Unable to reach a good solution, they leave to hunt and gather food, telling Quackity to watch over Tommy and Tubbo. 

It doesn’t take long for Quackity to get bored of watching the kids sleep, so he pulls out his guitar and starts strumming. It starts out relaxed, but once he starts singing, the playing becomes louder, faster, and more erratic. There isn’t any particular meaning to the lyrics, but he’s entertaining himself. 

Tommy is the first to wake, the noise that Quackity is making breaking through his light sleep. “What are you doing, Big Q?”

“Waking the president up,” he says, raising his voice as he continues to sing a ridiculous song about BadBoyHalo. 

It only takes a few more verses before Tubbo stirs, sitting up and looking dazed. “What’s going on?”

“You two were sleeping, and I was bored,” Quackity says, putting the guitar down, and Tommy’s suddenly reminded of Wilbur’s guitar playing.

_ “Wilby? Wilby, where are you?” Tommy is six years old; it’s the middle of the night, and he can’t find his older brothers. “Techno?” _

__ _ Phil had left them alone for a few days, on the hunt for more food as their resources became more scarce. It had been risky, but he entrusted Techno and Wilbur with his youngest son. So when Tommy woke up from his nightmare alone, he was terrified. _

__ _ He slowly climbs out of bed, putting his worn-out sneakers on before leaving the house. It’s cold outside, and he can’t see anything in the darkness. He shuffles through the grass, calling out once in a while for Wilbur and Techno. _

__ _ A groaning sound causes Tommy to freeze, and he turns around, screaming at the zombie behind him. “Wilby! Techno! Help me!” _

__ _ His cry echoes through the forest, and Wilbur stops moving, the blade of Techno’s sword stopping just inches from his face. He smirks. “I win again, Wilbur.” _

__ _ “Did you hear that, Techno?” Wilbur asks, ignoring the comment. _

__ _ “Hear what?” _ _  
_ __ _ “TECHNO! WILBY! HELP!” _

__ _ “Was that Tommy?” Technoblade says, turning toward the direction it came from. _

__ _ “We need to go!” They forget the sparring and run back to their home. _

__ _ Techno readjusts his grip on the sword when they get close enough to see Tommy being approached by a zombie. “You get Tommy, and I’ll take the zombie.” _

__ _ Wilbur nods and runs, scooping Tommy into his arms and bringing him inside while Techno slices the zombie’s head off, killing it instantly. He pulls the knife out and runs in, slamming the door shut. Tommy is sitting in Wilbur’s lap, head buried in his chest as he cries. _

__ _ “Where did you go, Wilby? I was scared. You and Techno were both gone.” His small hand clutches at Wilbur’s shirt, and Wilbur puts his arms around him, hugging Tommy tightly. _

__ _ “We just went out to spar. We didn’t mean to scare you. Were you hurt at all?” Wilbur checks Tommy over for any scratches and lets out a breath of relief when he doesn’t find any injuries. _

__ _ Technoblade sits beside Wilbur, and Tommy scoots into his lap, reaching out his arms for a hug that is quickly reciprocated. “You’re okay, Tommy. We’ll never let anything happen to you.” _ _  
_ __ _ “Why don’t I play that song you like?” Wilbur suggests, running to his room and grabbing his guitar. *Play Hit the Road Jack by 2WEI* His voice croons softly though the room, and Tommy can feel his eyes droop as he snuggles further into Techno. _

__ _ When Tommy falls asleep, Techno and Wilbur make a promise to each other: they’ll protect Tommy no matter what, even if it’s at the expense of their own lives. It was a promise that both would break ten years later. _

__ “Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice breaks him out of his trance, and he looks up. “You zoned out a bit there. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing important. Sorry.” Tommy shakes his head, wanting to forget the memory of a better time. “What’s the plan today, Big T?”

“I was thinking we could take it easy today. Just hang out a bit. Karl can take care of the repairs for now. He is the creative director, after all. That sound good?”’

It does, but admittedly, Tommy is terrified of what will happen if he doesn’t distract himself. He pushes down the fear and smiles. “Yeah, man. Sounds good.”

“Okay.” Tubbo smiles. “Big Q, do you want to come with, too?” 

“Nah. I’m gonna stay here or go hang out with Karl and Sapnap.”

“Have fun!” Tubbo waves and leads Tommy away from their group hideout. “So, what do you want to do?”

Tommy hesitates. What  _ does  _ he want to do? For so long, he’s simply been following Tubbo, clinging to every word and decision he makes. Without even realizing it, Tommy has become reliant on Tubbo to keep his life moving forward, and this simple choice almost sends him into a panic. He quickly collects himself, finding the bench they rested on after the war and pointing at it. “Can we just… Can we just sit and talk for a bit?”

“If that’s what you want!” Tubbo smiles and heads toward the bench, but Tommy freezes; the words were so simple, but they created doubt in Tommy’s mind. What if Tubbo thinks he’s boring and doesn’t actually want to spend time here? What if he gets tired of Tommy being clingy and decides to leave him? What if Tubbo abandons him like Phil did?

“No,” Tommy mutters under his breath, trying to get rid of the thoughts. “Tubbo is your best friend. He wouldn’t do that to you. Not after everything you’ve been through together.”

“Come on, Tommy!”

The blond listens, walking over and sitting down beside Tubbo. It’s… nice, to be honest, but Tommy is hesitant to enjoy even a single moment, terrified that it’ll be destroyed at any second. “How are you doing, Tubbo? Honestly.”

“I’m doing okay. I get nightmares about,” he shudders, “dying, but Niki’s been helping me sleep at night. She stays next to me, and it makes the nightmares go away. And, I feel guilty for saying this… I miss Schlatt. There was a point that I thought I could trust him. That the changes he was making were good. But I guess power corrupts.”

“Not you, Tubbo. You’re one of the good ones. Wil- _ He  _ wouldn’t have given you the presidency if he didn’t think you could do it. We’ll do this together.” Tommy puts an arm over Tubbo’s shoulders, and they sit there in silence.

Wilbur is watching again, shaking his head at his little brother’s naivete. “You never learn, do you?”

Tommy has been walking for hours now, unaware of where he is or how to get back to the base. He had a particularly traumatic nightmare and needed some space, and once he started moving, he didn’t stop, zoning out. Wilbur follows him, and a cold chill surrounds Tommy. 

“Why is it so cold?” he wonders aloud, rubbing his arms to try and return some heat to the limbs. 

A crack of a branch echoes through the silent forest, and Tommy unsheathes his diamond sword. He is defenseless besides the sword, the netherite armor abandoned as he can’t stand to look at it anymore. Now, he’s regretting the decision as an ominous threat stands by. Tommy takes careful steps, aware of every movement he makes in an attempt to be silent. 

And then he sees the source of the noise. Sitting below a tree is a familiar blond-haired man and his son, talking and sharpening their weapons. The sword drops from Tommy’s hand, hitting the ground with a thump. Techno and Phil look up, freezing when they see who it is. He’s shaking, and he can’t tell if it’s from fear or anger. Maybe both. 

“Dad? What are you doing with Techno? He  _ killed  _ me.”

“I knew you were going to respawn,” Techno says, shrugging. “And you knew what I wanted: anarchy. Yet, you reinstated a government right in front of me. It’s your own fault, Tommy. Killing you was just a means to an end. To prove I meant business. That I was true to my word. I’m not like Schlatt, Tommy. I follow through with what I say.”

“I  _ trusted  _ you!” Tommy is frustrated now. Angry. How could Technoblade put the blame on  _ him _ ? And worse… there’s a part of him that thinks he may be right.

“That was your mistake. I told you what I wanted from the beginning, and you chose to ignore that. You thought I would change my mind, and you were wrong. You’re naive, Tommy. This world isn’t sunshine and roses; I thought you would know that by now.”

“Dad? Where have you been? You left us, and now you come back, kill my brother, and don’t even speak to me. How could you?”

“I knew you were safe, Tommy. Techno is my son, too, and he needs me right now,” Phil says, a slight tone of regret in his voice. “And with Wilbur… You know why I did it.”   
“Don’t say his name! You killed him! You didn’t even give him the chance to reform! To become better!”   
“Tommy, he  _ wanted  _ me to kill him. He was miserable and corrupted; he wasn’t going to come back from that. I was… Tommy, I wanted to protect you from him. You’re still good, and that would have been ruined if Wilbur was allowed to live.”

Tommy is on the verge of tears now; this is all too much for him to handle. God, he’s only 16. How much more death can one take? “Why did you leave when the war ended? We were done fighting, and you just  _ left _ . You didn’t even hesitate. Do I mean that little to you?”

Phil is silent, and Tommy bites his lip to hold back tears before speaking. “I see. I thought dads weren’t supposed to have favorites, but I get it. I’ve never been the smartest or strongest, but I still believed you cared about me. Apparently I was wrong. I’m sorry that I’m not good enough for you.”

Tommy picks up his sword and turns around, the silence behind him deafening. His eyes water, but the tears never fall; he’s tired of crying, and he refuses to let one more person break him down. He’s distracted, exhausted, so when the sky turns dark, it doesn’t register that the monsters have come out. His eyes catch on the green being too late. He tries to run, but it’s too late. The explosion knocks him off his feet, and before he knows it, he’s respawned in the base.

Everyone is staring at him when he appears out of nowhere, but Tommy hasn’t even processed what happened. “What’s everyone looking at?”

He collapses to the ground soon after.

The sun has already risen when Tommy awakens, surrounded by worried faces.

“Thank god you’re okay, dumbass.” That’s Quackity.

“We were worried about you, Tommy.” Eret.

“You scared us. You need to be more careful.” Niki.

“Tommy…” Tubbo pulls him into a hug, the tension and fear he was feeling disappearing when he feels the fabric of Tommy’s shirt under his hand. “We thought you were gone forever. What happened?”

“I. I. I.” Tommy sobs; it’s the first time he’s cried in front of everyone, and he’s embarrassed that so many people are watching him. He barely manages to stammer out a sentence to explain. “I saw my dad and Techno.”

Everyone’s faces drop, and even though they still don’t know what happened to cause Tommy’s second death, they know this is bad. Quackity is the first to move forward, somewhat surprisingly, and he wraps his arms around Tommy, joining the hug that Tubbo had started. Niki and Eret follow suit, the group providing comfort to a child who has lost the last remains of his family.

“I know this can’t possibly make up for what you’ve been through, but we’re your family too, Tommy,” Eret says, a sad smile present on his face. 

Soft murmurs of agreement come from the rest of the group, but Tubbo’s voice comes through clearly: “We’re brothers, Tommy. You and me against the world.”

A cold breeze washes over the group, but something about it brings comfort to Tommy. It reminds him of the cool air in the forest, and he lets it embrace him. Tears stream down Wilbur’s face as he watches his little brother crumble underneath the weight of the world; he tries to hug him, but he can’t, and it hurts. “I miss you, Tommy.”

Today is the day, Tommy has decided. He  _ will  _ get his discs back from Dream. Diamond armor covers every inch of his body, food is packed to regain his health and energy, and his sword is sheathed on his hip. Everyone is still sleeping, so Tommy leaves a note explaining what he’s about to do. It’s dangerous to go alone, he knows, considering he only has one remaining life, but it doesn’t matter; what’s more important is protecting the only family he has left. 

Tommy takes a shaky breath in, jumping up and down slightly from nerves before moving from the base. The dim light of the sun is barely beginning to shine as he treks toward Dream’s hideout. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Tommy had been sneaking out at night to scope out the area and find the best way to sneak in. This was a mission of stealth more than anything else; he really didn’t want to risk his life for the discs, no matter how much they meant to him. If things got too dangerous, he would back out, no questions asked. His purpose at this point was to protect Tubbo, and he couldn’t do that if he was dead.

The minimal light allows him to stay in the shadows, his movements rapid but smooth as he tries to be quiet as possible. As Tommy draws closer, he slows, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword. He sneaks a look in the window, making sure the three bodies are in sight; he counts multiple times to make sure no one is missing and pries the door open. 

Tommy slips inside, heading toward the chest he knows is home to the discs when Skeppy is asleep. He opens the wooden box and searches. And searches. And searches one more time for good measure. But no matter how many times he shoves everything around, one thing is clear:  _ his discs aren’t here _ .

The sound of footsteps on wood sets him on edge, but he hears them too late; the cold metal of a knife rests on his throat. His blood runs cold, frozen to the spot in fear that he wouldn’t dare show. “You’re in my home, Tommy. I don’t remember inviting you here to rummage through my things.”

Tommy grits his teeth and growls. “Where are the discs, Dream?”

“They’re gone, Tommy. They were destroyed this morning.” There’s a smirk evident in Dream’s voice, a certain smugness that comes from obliterating an enemy. The knife lifts from Tommy’s neck, and he turns around slowly to meet Dream’s eyes.

And Dream? For once, Dream feels  _ scared _ of Tommy. The boy’s face is mask, eyes void of any emotions. His words are hollow when he speaks. “Then I guess we’re done here. Goodbye, Dream.”

The masked man lets Tommy go, a sense of dread coursing through his veins. Maybe this had been a bad idea; after all, the only thing scarier than a madman is one with nothing left to lose. 

By the time Tubbo shows up later, Dream has decided that what he did was the best course of action. “Do you have the last disc?”

“Yes.” Tubbo takes the disc from his bag, hesitates for a moment, and throws it at the ground, smashing it to pieces. “Are you sure this was the right thing to do?”

“Of course, little brother. He was the only thing standing in your way. Now, you’re free to do whatever you please.”

It’s been three days since Tommy discovered the destruction of his discs, and he hasn’t spoken a word since. He’s been functioning on autopilot, helping with repairs, hunting, cooking, building better protection… Anything to keep his body busy and eventually preoccupy his mind.

“Do you have any idea what happened, Quackity?” Niki asks, unaware of Tommy’s presence only a few meters away; he slinks into the shadows, keeping out of sight.

“I wish I did, Niki, really, but he hasn’t spoken to anyone. Not even Tubbo, and they’re best friends.” Quackity sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration, a gesture that reminds Tommy of Wilbur.

His heart pangs with that thought, and he turns, spotting a familiar head of brown hair and yellow sweater. “Wilbur?” he calls out, but the figure doesn’t respond, staring at him instead. “Wilbur?”

Tommy moves forward, but for every step he takes, the further away Wilbur seems to get. “Wilbur, come on. This isn’t funny. Stop messing around, dickhead.”

His eyes begin to water, and he wipes the tears away in frustration, only to look up and see his older brother gone again. “Wilbur? Where did you go? Why did you leave?”

A hand lands on his shoulder, and Quackity’s voice meets his ears. “Tommy? I’m glad to see you’re speaking again, but… Who were you talking to?”

“He was just here, Big Q, I swear. Where did he go?”   
“Who, Tommy? Who was just here?”

“Wilbur! I saw him! He was right there! Why did he leave? Why?” His voice cracks. 

“Tommy,” Quackity starts, “I don’t think Wilbur was there. I think you’re… seeing things.”

“No!” he yells, pushing the older man away from him. “No. I’m-I’m not seeing things. He-He was here. He was here, I swear!”

“He’s gone, Tommy. I’m sorry.”

“He can’t be, man. He can’t be.” Tommy can’t hold it in anymore and breaks down, clinging onto Quackity. “He didn’t even say goodbye!”

“I know.” So they stand there, Quackity holding him tightly as the sun begins to set. Tommy has held their group together for so long; it’s time someone does the same for him.

Days turn into weeks. Weeks into months. Tommy resumed his clingy habits with Tubbo, only leaving him to spend time with Quackity. Ever since Tommy’s breakdown, the pair had grown closer, Quackity taking on the responsibility of an older brother, trying to fill the gaping hole that the others had left behind. He checks up on Tommy every day to see how he’s doing, comforts him after nightmares, and provides reassurance to the younger boy when needed. And Tommy does the same for him. When Quackity would have nightmares about Schlatt coming back or the terror he experienced under the man’s rule, Tommy would sit up with him at night and keep talking until he got the other to smile, laugh, whatever. It didn’t matter as long as he knew Quackity would be okay.

There’s a nagging feeling in the back of Tommy’s head though that something is… wrong. Something is wrong with Tubbo, to be more specific. Despite all the time they’ve spent together, mainly at the wish of Tommy, he can feel them growing more distant, and Tubbo keeps complaining about being cold despite the warm temperatures. It’s on one of these days that Tommy decides to question it.

“It’s so cold out here,” Tubbo says, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Are you sick, big man? It’s really warm today. Maybe you have a fever. We could have Niki check.” Tommy begins to pull Tubbo back toward the base but stops when he meets resistance.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Tubbo snaps, yanking his wrist out of Tommy’s grasp. “I’m the  _ president _ , not a  _ child _ . I don’t need you constantly bothering me about every little thing.”

Tommy steps back as if he’s been slapped, hurt. All he can hear are the words “I don’t need you” ringing in his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep. I’ll just… give you some space.”

“Good. And Tommy? I don’t want you to be my VP anymore.” There is no remorse on Tubbo’s face, none of the kindness that shone in his eyes when they met Tommy’s.

“You… are you serious? Tubbo, you can’t be serious. After all we’ve been through?” Tommy pauses to compose himself. “This hurts, Tubbo, and I care about you enough to tell you. I have never once doubted you. I put my faith in you. I never stopped believing in you even when you were working with Schlatt. I thought I was a good friend. What did I do wrong?”

“Tommy, you’re not fit for the vice presidency. You’re emotional, immature, and weak. I can’t imagine a world where you’re capable of running anything. The only thing you’re good at is running away,” Tubbo says, glaring at him. “This world is cold, Tommy. It’s time for you to grow up.”

“I’m going to go before I say something I regret, but I want you to remember something: you will always be my best friend even if I’m not yours. I care about you, and I’m not giving up just yet.” Tommy walks away and doesn’t look back, no matter how much it hurts not to.

When he returns to the base, Quackity is already waiting for him, having spotted him walking alone. “Hey, Tommy. Where’s Tubbo? I thought you were together.”

“I made him mad, so he told me to leave him alone. He also told me he doesn’t want me to be VP anymore,” Tommy explains, sitting on the ground and wishing he had something to hold. Some source of comfort.

“What? That doesn’t sound like him at all,” Quackity replies, sitting beside Tommy and letting the boy lean on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I don’t understand where this came from. He’s never been angry with me before. Maybe I am clingy.” Tommy smiles bitterly. “Can I ask you something, Big Q? And promise to be 100% honest with me.”

“Of course you can, Tommy. And yes, I promise to be honest with you.”

“Do you think I’m too emotional? Too immature? Weak?” Tommy asks, terrified of the answer he’ll get.

“Kid, listen to me. You are the  _ strongest  _ person I know. I don’t know where you got that idea, but you have been through so much, and yet, you’re still here. You’re still going. And most importantly? You still have  _ good  _ in you. I cannot express how proud everyone is of you. You’re smart, determined, and strong; your emotions are your strength, Tommy, not your weakness.”

“Then why would Tubbo lie to me, Q? Why? Why would he tell me that?”

“ _ Tubbo  _ said that to you? What the fuck? And you’re not angry?”

“I can’t be angry at him. He’s been my best friend for years, and I’m not ready to let that go. I’m just… hurt, more than anything. It hurts so bad, Quackity.” Tommy stares at the ground, tracing patterns into the dirt. 

“Not to interrupt, you two, but Eret and I have news. It’s an emergency,” Niki announces, causing the pair to look up. “We need to gather everyone. Now. Go to the tower.”

Quackity grabs Tommy’s hand and pulls him up, leading them in a run toward the tower. From each direction come the others: Eret with Karl and Niki with Sapnap. 

“What’s going on?” Karl asks, noting the anxiety on Eret’s and Niki’s faces. “Where’s Tubbo?”

“That’s what this is about,” Eret says. “Tubbo has been working with Dream. I happened to come across Dream and Skeppy, and they were talking about Dream’s “little brother.” And then they said… They said Tubbo had destroyed the final disc.”

Everyone looks at Tommy, waiting for his reaction. He shakes his head in firm denial, unable to even comprehend the thought that his best friend would betray him. “No. He would not do that. Tubbo would never do that. He wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t. There’s no way. Eret, tell me this is some sick joke. Niki, please.”

“Tommy, I’m so sorry.” Eret gives him a sympathetic look. 

“No. No no no no no. I-. FUCK!” Tommy falls to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground in rage. “He can’t fucking do this to me! How did I not see this? I’m an idiot. FUCK! HE-. He took advantage of my trust. He threw away our friendship. Everything! For what? A brother that didn’t care about him until he had power? I thought  _ we  _ were brothers. I thought our friendship meant more to him than that. I thought  _ I  _ meant more to him than that.”

He’s shaking, out of anger or grief, he doesn’t know. Tommy sits in the grass, knees pulled up to his chest as he tries to shrink down. He wants to be small. To disappear. And then he knows: it’s not anger, he could never be mad at Tubbo, but grief. His heart feels like it’s shattered, and there’s nothing left to glue the pieces back together. “Ah, I see the news has reached you.”

That voice… Tommy stumbles to his feet and locks eyes with the masked man. The man who has ruined his life over and over again. His gaze drifts to the boy beside Dream, his best friend. Despair drips from Tommy’s voice as he speaks. “Tubbo, I thought it was us against the world. No matter what. Why… Why would you do this?”

A look of regret passes over Tubbo’s face, and Tommy makes a decision in that moment. His anger at Dream is renewed, and he turns on him. “And  _ you _ . What the fuck are you doing? What do you  _ want _ ? Because I know you don’t just suddenly care about family. You never have before, so what’s changed? What do you want?”

“Me?” Dream asks, twirling his sword lazily. “I want  _ chaos _ .  _ Anarchy _ . But we can’t always have what we want, so I’ll take the next best thing:  _ power _ . And you, TommyInnit, you’re in my way. So what do I want? I want you  _ dead _ .”

“Wait, what?” Tubbo turns to look at Dream. “We never agreed to that. I said you could be VP, and Tommy would be exiled.”

“Things changed, little brother. As long as he’s alive, peace will never be an option. Do you understand that, Tubbo? Who has been at the center of all these wars? Who is to blame?”

“Oh no, you prick. You can’t put the blame on  _ me _ . How am  _ I  _ responsible for the wars?” Tommy’s face contorts in disgust. 

“Think about it, Tommy. Think about it really hard. The Disc War. The L’Manberg War. The Pet War. The rebellion against Manberg. The war against Manberg. You really don’t think you played a part in those? Really? You can’t control your emotions, and it came at the price of people’s lives. Why are you worth letting live? Why shouldn’t I kill you if it means peace on the SMP?”

“Tommy, don’t listen to him,” someone says, but this exchange has only cemented Tommy’s choice. 

Dream walks toward Tommy, and when he gets within ten feet, another Pogtopian speaks up. “You get any closer, Dream, and I shoot Tubbo.”

Quackity has a bow aimed at his friend’s chest, and despite everything, his hands are steady.

“What?” Tubbo shouts. 

“You wouldn’t,” Dream argues, but Quackity stays determined.

“Tubbo, I care about you, but I can’t let Dream kill Tommy. I can’t. I promised to protect him and take care of him.”

The tension in the air is thick, and Tommy feels himself struggling to breathe. “Put the bow down, Big Q.”

“Tommy, I can’t do that.”

“Put the bow down! I will not have another person die because of me!” He’s yelling now, angry. At himself. At Dream. At his family for leaving him. At the betrayal he’s experienced over and over again. “Dream! If I let you kill me, will you leave everyone else alone? Can you promise me that everyone will be safe?”

“Tommy, no,” Quackity protests, his hands beginning to shake as he sees where this is going.

“CAN YOU PROMISE THAT?”

Dream nods once, and Tommy relaxes, letting his shoulders drop from their tensed position. “Okay. Then I’m ready. If it means my friends stay alive and safe, I’m ready to go.”

Just as Tommy is about to step forward, he hears Tubbo scream in fear, frozen as he stares at the arrow flying toward him. There’s no time to think or speak, only to move, and Tommy does, running for his best friend without a second of hesitation and shoving him out of the way just in time. A sigh of relief comes from the group before changing into cries of shock and horror. “W-What is everyone looking at?”

“I-I’m so sorry, Tommy. My hand slipped. I didn’t mean to,” Quackity stammers, dropping the bow on the ground as he realizes what he’s done. “It was an accident. I was never going… I never wanted to actually hurt anyone.”

“What are you…” A sharp pain suddenly stabs through Tommy’s stomach, and he falls to the ground, finally noticing the arrow sticking out from his abdomen. “Oh.”

Everyone runs toward Tommy except Dream; the masked man only looks on for a few seconds before leaving, his job done. Niki’s the first one to speak. “We-We need to get the arrow out. Does anyone have a healing potion? Anything?”

No one moves, but Tommy smiles, blood already staining his teeth red. “It’s alright, Niki. I knew this would happen one way or another. Just… Just let me go.”

Her eyes well up, and she clenches her teeth. “No, Tommy. I can’t, we can’t just let you die.”

“This was my fate. I would rather die now than live long enough to see myself become the villain.” He coughs, blood splattering on the grass.

“Hey, Tommy…” Tubbo is hesitant to speak, an overwhelming feeling of guilt encompassing him. “Why did you do that for me? After-After what I did?”

“Hey, big man. I told you. It’s us against the world. You’re my best friend; you’re a good guy, Tubbo.”

“But but.” And Tubbo can’t hold back the tears anymore, kneeling beside his dying best friend and breaking down. “Tommy, you can’t go. You can’t leave me. You’re the only one I have left.”

“Nah. You see everyone around you? That’s your family. You don’t need me, Tubbo. You’re just as good on your own; I’m sorry if I ever underestimated you.” Tommy can feel his last life slipping away from him as blood continues to paint the grass red. “I’ll be watching over you, big man, so don’t do anything stupid, or I’ll haunt you.”

Tubbo laughs through the tears, grabbing Tommy’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. And if you see Techno, tell him he was wrong. I’m not a hero; I never have been. But I’m happy to die like one.” The last traces of life leave Tommy, and his body fades to dust, leaving everyone to stare at the empty space he once filled.

“I’m not cold anymore…” Tubbo lets his hands fall to his sides.

Tommy wakes up, confused as he sees Wilbur standing over him. “Wilbur? You’re dead. Why… Am I dead, Wilbur?”

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Tears stream down his little brother’s face as the realization hits him with the force of a train.

“I wasn’t ready to go.”

“I know.”

“Are you proud of me, Wilbur?”

“Always, you little gremlin child.” He holds Tommy as he cries, reminded of the time ten years ago when they had been in almost this exact same scenario. “Are you still angry at me for breaking my promise?”

Tommy shakes his head. “I missed you, Wilby.”

Wilbur smiles, a tear falling. “I missed you too, Tommy.”

END

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 and my first fic for the Dream SMP. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thank you for giving this a chance. xoxo, Eris


End file.
